kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Taylor
“Hey, the quality of the rock don’t matter, it’s the man, or kid, who breaks it.” -Tom to Anthony (src) Tom Taylor is the 14-year-old son of Kenny Taylor (Numbuh 30c) in Gamewizard's universe. He is a lavabender and descendant of the Sovite Family. He was the leader of Nextgen Sector H. Nextgen Series “I feel like if I had a big destiny, some angel woulda spoken to me from Heaven by now. For now, it looks like my only job is helping you become stronger. Though that raises the question, whaddo you plan to do with your new strength after we’re done?” -Tom to Anthony (src) When Tom was seven, he met a Minish named Gedra, who was an earthbender and trained Tom to be strong. Tom was the leader of Sector H during his time as an operative, and was one of the KND's strongest and most popular operatives. Before his 13th birthday, Tom removed his booger from the Code Module to avoid decommissioning, but he was still among the Operative Hall of Fame. In the one-shot "Date?", Melody Jackson jokes about inviting Tom over to watch movies, and Eric ragingly protests. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector W come to Hawaii so Anthony McKenzie may train with Tom. Tom puts Anthony through arduous earthbending training, but after Gedra leaves, he lets Anthony rest in the hot spring. Tom tells Anthony that he hates how kids that young are tasked with difficult duties like saving the world. When Sector W gets a mission to go to Birka, Tom wants Anthony to join his sector. In the Opening Saga, Michelle requests Anthony to pick Tom up from Hawaii and bring him to the Tree of Beginning, where they meet the other Earthbender Descendants. Regigigas shows them their spiritual ancestors, with Tom meeting Sovite. They go to the bottom of the tree and find the sleeping body of Firstborn Diancie. Michelle's body disappears as her spirit goes inside Diancie, revealing to be the Firstborn. In On The Way, Tom attends Toph's earthbending class with his fellow Earth Children. Tom struggles in the class due to lack of temperature control, resulting in his rocks melting into lava. Appearance Tom is a muscular boy with very tan skin, brown hair, and golden eyes under blue goggles. He wears a light-blue button-up Hawaiian shirt with volcano designs, brown shorts, and reddened bare feet. Personality Tom is a very strong-willed boy who was trained to endure any sort of physical pain. He doesn't hold back in giving the most arduous training for any earthbender, but when the earthbender is fairly young like Anthony, he will show mercy, at least when Gedra isn't around. He hates how kids as young as Anthony are tasked with such incredible duties, and believes kids need to enjoy themselves as they're developing. He also believes that while training helps, true experience helps one move forward. Powers “A waterbender can turn liquid into ice or steam, a firebender can make fire into air or lightning, a spacebender can make us into pixels or strings. So why can’t we, earthbenders, make our rocks as hot or cold as we want!” -Tom's ideology (src) Tom is an earthbender that has mastered lavabending, much like others of his family. He has trained himself to withstand pain and heat at terrific levels. By using psychic earthbending on a rock, he can force it to explode. He has combined Armament Haki with lavabending, so he can even penetrate Yellow Diamond's diamond-hard defenses (unless she were using a diamond barrier). Weaknesses Tom is unable to maintain his temperature at times, so trying to earthbend normally results in his rocks melting. Stories He's Appeared *Date? (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Tom is named after Gamewizard's late father. *Tom is among the last future kids introduced in the series, despite being mentioned in a very early one-shot. *Tom may be related to Ish Taylor, one of the Canton Rushers. It's unknown if or what relation, or if Ish is part of the Sovite Family. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Earthbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:Haki Users